Sé lo que hiciste el verano pasado
by Maretta
Summary: Adrien y Marinette están a punto de casarse, sin embargo la chica guarda un vergonzoso secreto que él conoce muy bien.


**Maretta:** Una vez soñé esta escena en particular, larga historia...en fin, luego de mucho meditarlo decidí convertirlo en un lindo songfic ¡Y qué mejor que con algo de MLB! :D

Basada ligeramente en la canción **_I know what you did last summer_ **de **_Shawn Mendes_ **y ** _Camila Cabello_**

Miraculous Ladybug no me pertenece, porque sino ya hubiera inventado una cura para la ceguera XD Sin más que decir ¡Disfrútenlo!

* * *

Ella esbozó una sonrisa nerviosa pero genuina frente al espejo.

Era el gran día, todos sus amigos estarían allí, sus padres estaban más que orgullosos y su futuro marido era un hombre de ensueño, en definitiva se sentía la mujer más afortunada del planeta.

-Sólo falta el toque final- dijo Tikki mientras colocaba una preciosa tiara en la cabeza de su poseedora- ¡Perfecto!

-Estoy tan nerviosa- admitió la ojiazul mientras retumbaba los dedos contra la mesa de su tocador- Adrien ha sido mi amor platónico desde hace años, cuando al fin me hice su novia creí que estaba en medio de un maravilloso sueño. Todo iba bien...hasta esa noche que no quiero recordar.

-Marinette, un matrimonio no puede empezar con engaños debes decirle a Adrien lo que pasó en esa fiesta.

-Nunca me lo perdonará, es mejor que no se entere.

-Pero si lo sabe por otra persona todo se arruinaría, quedarías como una infiel sin precedentes, además quien te asegura que no habrá personas interesadas en detener la boda.

La novia observó detenidamente a su kwami dándose cuenta que tenía toda la razón. Existían muchas personas en contra de ellos como pareja, entre los cuales se destacaban personas como Chloe, Lila, Nathaniel, un chico que hace años se mudó junto a la casa de los Dupain-Cheng e incluso esa 'cuestionable' mesera de su café favorito que cada que iban a comer ahí no paraba de hacerle ojitos a Adrien, incluso se enteró que la señorita rechazó un mejor trabajo en un restaurante se lujo con tal de seguir viendo a su flamante prometido ¡Era tan fastidiosa!

Luego de meditar unos minutos a pesar de las protestas de su pequeña amiga decidió guardar silencio. Se levanto y echó unos cuantos retoques a su maquillaje cuando la puerta se abrió de repente.

Tikki corrió a esconderse.

Aquel rubio de ojos verdes había literalmente destrozado la puerta ¡Estaba hecho un completo desastre! Su elegante traje negro totalmente arrugado y la cara deshecha por lo que pudo ser ¿Un gran llanto? ¿Acaso había llorado? ¿Porque motivo?

Ella preocupada corrió a atenderlo pero en cuanto se acercó la apartó para luego tomarla fuertemente de las muñecas y acorralarla contra la pared. El miedo en los ojos de ambos destellaban con furia y confusión respectivamente.  
Y antes de que la fémina se atreviera a hablar el muchacho la tomó de la barbilla y se encontró con su mirada mientras con una gélida voz agregaba:

-Sé lo que hiciste el verano pasado y quiero saber con quién fue.

Ella quedó petrificada, quiso que se la tragara la tierra o que un villano increíblemente conveniente apareciera. Pero sabía que eso no iba a ocurrir.

-No sé de que me estás hablando.  
-No me mientas por favor.  
-Y no lo hago ¿De donde sacaste tal estupidez?  
-Chloe me lo dijo

La chica sólo rió.

-¿Y en serio tu le crees a ella? ¿No ves que sólo es una treta para separarnos?  
-Eso mismo pensé yo, pero no puedes mentirle a la cámara.

El joven sacó tu celular y mostró un vídeo donde ella confesaba a Alya que lo había traicionado con alguien en la fiesta del Palace el año pasado.

-No tienes porque saberlo- nuevamente defendió la muchacha.  
\- ¿Porque me haces esto? ¿Es que tanto lo amas como para protegerlo?  
-No lo amo  
-¿Entonces?  
-Ven- dijo ella mientras se sentaba en un love seat y lo invitaba a hacer lo mismo dando un fuerte suspiro- Te contaré.

...

Era el último día del verano, las últimas horas de diversión antes de regresar a sus 'aburridas' vidas. Y justo en ese viaje el joven Agreste había decidido declararsele.

-Hoy habrá una gran fiesta en el Palace- anunció Alya muy emocionada.  
-Sigo sin entender porque no me dejaron ser el DJ, soy demasiado bueno- se lamentó Nino haciendo un puchero.  
-Porque quizás en ese lugar sólo aceptan profesionales.  
-Ja ja muy graciosa.  
-Pero tu tranquilo , ya eres bueno sólo necesitas más tiempo para que seas el principal- alentó la del cabello azulado.  
\- ¿Ves? Hasta Mari tiene más fe que tu en mi y se supone que eres mi novia.  
-Y justo porque soy tu novia es que debo hacerte ver la realidad.

Todos rieron menos el chico de la gorra. El cual solo atinó a sentarse en una silla con los brazos cruzados.

El día fue cayendo para dar paso a la noche. Todos se arreglaban para asistir al evento más exclusivo del año.

Todos fueron en calidad de celebridades.

Adrien ya de por si era un modelo reconocido, Alya se convirtió en una de las más grandes estrellas del internet , su palabra era la ley para millones de internautas, Nino comenzó una fructífera carrera en la música sólo que no era tan famoso aún y ella se convirtió en una de las diseñadoras con más demanda en Francia, luego del convenio que creo con su 'querido suegro' su carrera en la moda despegó a tal grado de volverse mundial.

Y ahora iba a festejarlo.

El Palace el mejor club de todo el orbe famoso por sus fiestas extravagantes y que botaban dinero como si no hubiera un mañana. El tema de este año era la naturaleza y en medio del salón había una soberbia cascada de color morado fosforescente...lleno de un poderoso y famoso licor.

Todos los que eran alguien estaban allí todos reunidos, la noche iba normal hasta la llegada de Markus Tenz un famoso DJ que hizo que Nino se muriera de celos. La música empezó a todo lo que da no había lugar vacío en la pista de baile. El ambiente estaba muy animado y alegre.

Hasta que todo se salió de control.

La ostentosa cascada cumplió su propósito. La gente comenzó a actuar de manera muy extraña y lo que empezó como una fiesta acabó como un festival de perdidos y confundidos incluida ella.

Lo último que pudo recordar fue que una mano negra la conducía a una habitación

Ella no solía levantarse temprano, y cuando rodó en la cama y chocó con un cuerpo rápidamente dedujo que se trataba de su amado y lo abrazó, inconscientemente acarició su sedoso cabello...hasta que sintió algo distinto.

...

Incontables fueron las lágrimas que salieron de los ojos de la muchacha, todas amargas y difíciles de limpiar. Mientras tanto el chico no sabía cómo reaccionar. Abrazó a su prometida dándole unos cuantos golpecitos en la espalda mientras observaba la ventana y se perdía en sus recuerdos.

...

Luego de aceptar que Ladybug jamás lo amaría decidió darse una oportunidad con esa bonita chica que al principio lo odió por un malentendido y que resultó que estuvo enamorada de él todo este tiempo.

Su manera de ser, su encanto y amabilidad terminaron conquistándolo y claro porque no mencionar que le recordaba a su Lady.

Ellos no solían beber más que "socialmente" sin embargo esa noche se excedió.

En manera de broma Plagg se aprovechó del estado el chico y transformarlo en Chat Noir pasando desapercibido ante el mundo de gente con ropa extravagante. No sabía lo que estaba haciendo se puso a ligar con cuanta chica se le puso enfrente, claro sin llegar a lo otro.

Y en eso la vio.

Esa hermosa mujer que hace unas horas había accedido a ser su esposa.

Se acercó a ella pero ella inmediatamente lo besó y la temperatura de sus cuerpos se hizo tan alta hasta volverse uno sólo, se escaparon a un cuarto escondido del impresionante club. Casi rompieron la cama.

Al día siguiente, se hallaba desnudo cubierto en una sábana blanca con una espantosa resaca sin recordar nada. Estaba completamente sólo.

...

Sin previo aviso el rió.

Esto descolocó completamente a la mujer de blanco, el temblor de su cuerpo de hizo más fuerte. Él sabía que no debía reírse pero era lo último que pudo haber esperado ¡Lo engañó consigo mismo! Quizás no era la mejor manera de dar a entender su punto.

Después de todo el encanto de Chat Noir era irrefutable.

-Mira, yo te perdono.

-¿Qué? ¿Así de fácil?

-Es que...bueno, hay algo que nunca de dije y ahora que serás mi esposa debes saberlo.

No pudo decir nada cuando un pequeño Kwami negro apareció de la nada haciendo lo de siempre...comiendo su amado queso.

-Chico, llevo años esperando esto- repicó molesto.

Marinette no daba crédito a lo que veía, de haber sido otra cosa quizás pudo pensar que era una broma, en pocos segundos la risa la alcanzó también.

-¿Tú?

-Yo.

-¿Cómo es que nunca me di cuenta?

-Mis dos personalidades jamás encajaron bien la una con la otra

-¿Y sabes que es lo peor?- habló conteniendo la risa.

-¿Qué?

-¡Tikki!

-¿Eh?

La pequeña kwami moteada apareció y se posó en la cabeza de Adrien quién la observó en completo estado de shock.

-¡Imposible!

-Así es gatito, el mundo es un pañuelo ¿No te parece?

-Yo te dije una vez que sin mi máscara no te me podrías resistir...resulta que siempre tuve razón.

Lo que hasta hace poco había tensión y tristeza se transformó en alivio y risas.

-Bueno My Lady creo que tenemos algo importante que hacer-dijo seductoramente mientras la tomaba por la cintura.

-Claro y espera a esta noche gatito que será mucho mejor- respondió dándole un sugerente beso en la comisura del labio.

A partir de ahora todo sería más interesante.

FIN

* * *

 **¿Que les pareció? ¿Lo amaron, lo odiaron? ¿Me van a linchar? Espero que no XD Gracias por leer :D**

 **Xoxo, Maretta.**


End file.
